DRACO MALFOY
by Romsel
Summary: Harry Potter fue obligado a contraer matrimonio con Draco Malfoy, al moreno le cuesta aguantar a su marido pero debe comportarse como un esposo complaciente ante el mundo y en la cama, fuera de esto eran León y Serpiente


_**N/A: ESTE ES UN FIC MUY DISTINTO AL PRIMERO QUE PUBLIQUÉ EN ESTE SITIO, ES MAS SERIO, CONTIENE ANGUSTIA, ROMANCE, ALGO DE VIOLACIÓN NON / CON.**_

**DRACO MALFOY**

_En una elegante habitación, con la luz tenue, un joven de no más de 23 años se hallaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos esperando a que el hombre que cada noche va a buscarlo ingrese a su cuerpo, y como cada noche aquel hombre lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo tomada con ansiosa excitación mientras repartía besos y caricias por el cuerpo del chico al que tomaba, en la habitación solo se escuchaban gritos y gemidos._

_El Salvador del mundo mágico llevaba una vida que jamás imaginó y que aunque la detestaba, estaba obligado a cumplir, elegantes y fastuosas celebraciones a las cuales debía asistir por lo menos los fines de semana, vestía siempre trajes de la mas alta calidad, debía comportarse de forma impecable y dirigirse a quien le hablaba con el mas respetuoso de los tratos, eso si, solo a aquellos que su "dueño" le permitía y mostrar siempre complacencia en obedecer._

_La guerra concluyó con un claro y único vencedor, el joven en ese entonces contaba con 19 años, con la caída de Voldemort las ciudades fueron nuevamente restauradas, pero hacía falta millones de galeones para volver a ser lo que fueron y mucha gente se quedó en la miseria, Draco Malfoy quien había participado en la guerra como un M__ortífago__ hizo una jugada que seguramente lo salvaría del horrible destino en __Azkaban__ que le esperaba. Mató a su propio padre cuando intentaba asesinar al Ministro de entonces __Rufus__Scrimgeur__ y "ayudó" a Harry deshaciéndose de otros __mortífagos__ peligrosos, también de la amenazante serpiente del Lord._

_Al final de la gran guerra, Harry había quedado muy malherido, su magia había quedado prácticamente anulada luego de vencer a Voldemort, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y encima __Nagini__, la maldita serpiente lo había mordido antes que Malfoy la acabara, dejándolo en mal estado._

_Así todos creyeron que Draco Malfoy era un agente encubierto, un héroe que ayudó a Harry Potter, cedió parte de su gran riqueza para reconstruir viviendas, todos lo amaban, todos lo veneraban, todos creían en su palabra._

_Draco ordenó que Harry fuera internado en San __Mungo__, en una habitación privada y que lo atendieran los mejores especialistas y amenazó con que si no lo salvaban lo pagarían con su propia vida y entonces el rumor de que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Harry Potter se esparció por el mundo. Casi un mes después recuperó la conciencia luego del grave estado en el que se encontraba al haberse quedado sin magia su cuerpo se resintió y había quedado en coma, lo llevó a vivir a __su mansión cuando estuvo fuera de peligro, ahí, el moreno Gryffindor se iba recuperando._

_El día en que Harry se enteró de cómo Malfoy se había preocupado por él, ya corrían los rumores de su boda casi sufre un ataque pues él no era uno de los que creían en la palabra de un Malfoy y menos en sus sentimientos. Después de fuertes discusiones y amenazas Harry tuvo que ceder a las exigencias del rubio y firmar los papeles que los declaraban legalmente casados era eso o convertirse en el "juguete" del Ministro pues eran claras las intensiones de este de inventarse cualquier cosa para atraparlo y sacar a su persona como el que siempre estuvo dando un apoyo incondicional al héroe del mundo, pero lo que mas le asustó fue el hecho de que Draco mantenía contacto con algunos __mortífagos__ sueltos y era posible que los utilizara en contra de gente inocente si no accedía, no quería arriesgarse a que se inicie una nueva ola de asesinatos._

_Harry tenía muy presente que con Malfoy también podía considerarse un juguete, un capricho, pero a pesar de la ausencia de su magia, estaba seguro de que podría manejarlo, después de todo en __Hogwart__ lo había hecho varias veces. La boda se celebró dos semanas después, fue considerado el evento social de la nueva era todos lo celebraron, excepto el chico de oro. Draco se había ocupado cuidadosamente de que su boda no fuera interrumpida por algún amigo del pelinegro._

_Y esa misma noche Harry fue de él, Draco tomó su cuerpo sin tener permiso, no le importó todos los insultos que le dedicó mientras ataba las muñecas del moreno a la cama, mientras lo besaba, mientras lo poseía. Para asegurarse que esta vez Potter no le diera alguna sorpresa le lanzó un hechizo mientras dormía, un hechizo con el que el moreno no podía hacer nada sin que el rubio se enterase, si intentaba siquiera salir sin permiso de los terrenos de la hacienda donde ahora vivían, inmediata y automáticamente Harry sería trasladado de nuevo al lado del rubio Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy influyente y luego de contraer nupcias con el Gryffindor, contó con el apoyo masivo de la gente y se convirtió en el Ministro mas joven de la historia._

_El mundo consideraba al matrimonio Malfoy como la mejor pareja, los periódicos mostraban a una pareja sonriente y feliz, dándose muestras de amor con besos candentes, pero la realidad dentro la hacienda era otra, fuera de la cama podía sentirse la __indeferencia__ del uno hacia el otro, cada uno tenía su propias actividades y cuando se encontraban prácticamente ni se hablaban o si lo hacían era para insultarse. Dormían separados pero Draco lo buscaba para divertirse, tener sexo, y para asistir a una de sus reuniones de trabajo, y Harry no podía negarse, al menos respiraba tranquilo de los reporteros y gente curiosa que antes lo asediaba, Draco había puesto una férrea vigilancia y constante protección a su esposo, era muy celoso y no quería que nadie se le acercara aunque Harry le decía que prefería que tampoco él se le aproximara y lo miraba duramente, sin embargo el carácter de Harry se había vuelto mas accesible desde hacia algunos meses, se veía algo mas __feliz, todo empezó desde que empezó a recibir una cartas, cada 15 días exactamente, cartas llenas de palabras dulces, versos, pero eran cartas anónimas._

_Draco lo observaba de cuando en cuando, cada que Harry se acercaba al balcón o a la ventana, veía el brillo de sus ojos, por ahora no le diría nada._

_Una nueva carta le llegó, se encerró en la biblioteca a leer y los pocos versos allí escritos fueron suficientes para hacerle sonreír._

- Ojala pudiera conocerte pero… ¡Merlín que palabras tan bellas…!

- ¿Suspirando Harry?

- ¡¡Draco!! - _Harry no supo como esconder la carta que tenía en la mano_

- Vaya, vaya¿cartas de amor?

- ... No... - _Harry se levantó tratando de huir pero el rubio le cerró el camino_

- ¿Y entonces porque suspirabas?

- ¡Por nada solo estaba cansado, me aburro en este lugar!

- ¿En serio? Y yo que creía que te gustaba leer poesía

- ¿Qué?

- Poesía, versos, palabras de amor, eso es lo que dice la carta, esa y las otras que guardas cuidadosamente

- No se de que hablas...

- Tranquilo Potter que no estoy celoso... ¿Cómo podría darme celos de mi mismo?

- ¿Qué? - _Harry estaba que no lo creía_

- ¡Esas palabras son mías para ti querido, alégrate tu marido sabe escribir poesía!

- Así que fuiste tú... ¿¿que pretendías¿Burlarte¿¿Reírte de mí¡¡Anda hazlo!! Porque para mi desgracia creí que habría alguien que pudiera amarme realmente y resulta que caí ingenuamente en una trampa… ¡¡maldito seas Malfoy pero algún día me las vas a pagar, algún día voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho te lo juro!! - _Gritó Harry aguantando su ira y decepción, todo era por lo visto un engaño mas_

- Aunque algún día recuperes tu magia, tu varita ya no existe Potter y nunca podrás obtener otra si yo no lo permito

- ¡¡No creas que con solo utilizando magia me vengaré Malfoy hay muchas maneras en que puedo hacerlo!!

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra retarme Potter o realmente la pasarás muy mal!!

- ¡¡Nunca te he tenido miedo Malfoy y nunca te lo tendré¡¡Voldemort era temible pero tu solo eres una maldita broma!! - Y_ fue suficiente para que el rubio le propinara una sonora bofetada que mandó a Harry al piso, Draco lo levantó bruscamente para lanzarlo sobre la cama quedando él encima aprisionando las muñecas del moreno_

- ¡¡Ten cuidado Potter, aún puedo hacerte pasar momentos realmente malos si me provocas, nunca podrás librarte de mi Harry, me perteneces!! - _Se separó luego de robarle un beso y __sonreir_ - Y arréglate los invitados no tardarán en llegar

_Y el rubio se alejó y salió de la habitación, Harry se sentía completamente __infelíz__, definitivamente ahora había perdido la poca esperanza que le quedaba._

_La fiesta a la opinión de todos era perfecta, el dueño de la hacienda no escatimó gastos en contratar a los mas grandes chef para preparar exquisitos platillos ni conseguir las mejores bebidas, la música suave le daba un toque perfecto a las conversaciones, por supuesto los invitados eran gente de sociedad, vestían elegantemente, compartían criterios con sus conocidos mientras bebían o fumaban, como siempre Draco tenía muy cerca de Harry quien como siempre hacía lo posible por disimular su incomodidad y molestia, Draco en cambio se comportaba naturalmente a momentos algo mas cariñoso con su pareja, lo abrazaba por la cintura y le daba algún beso, en uno de los acercamientos notó la mejilla de Harry __enrojecida mientras él le sonreía "inocentemente"_

- Disculpen caballeros mi esposo y yo debemos atender un asunto, compermiso

- Adelante jóvenes - _Draco prácticamente jaló a Harry hasta el despacho que era el lugar más cercano para "hablar"_

- ¿¿¡Qué te propones!??

- No te entiendo

- ¡¿Te dejaste la marca en la mejilla para que todos crean que te golpeo?!

- ¿Acaso no lo hiciste?- ¡Sabes que no es mi costumbre levantarte la mano!

- Seguramente porque no tenías la varita contigo

- No lo lograrás Harry no lograrás hacerme enfadar, nada de lo que hagas o digas será suficiente para darte un motivo para que me aleje de ti o te deje ir, pídele a tu elfo que te quite esa marca, quiero verte de regreso en el salón en diez minutos - _Harry cumplió la orden que le fue dada y al cabo de diez minutos regresó a la fiesta pero no a lado de su marido, casi desde que bajó observó a un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, alto que no dejaba de mirarlo y cuando cruzaban alguna mirada el castaño siempre le guiñaba un ojo o brindaba por él_

_El moreno de ojos verdes se le acercó cumpliendo su papel de anfitrión_

- Hola

- Harry Potter un gusto conocerte al fin, soy Alan

- Un placer

- El placer es mío¿crees que sería… posible que mostraras el jardín? al ingresar no tuve la oportunidad de admirarlo

- Por supuesto

- Hermoso

- Si, este es uno de mis lugares preferidos - _Comentó el moreno sonriendo_

- Me refiero a ti, eres hermoso

- Y tú pareces un Casanova

- Lo admito hasta ahora nadie me ha podido atrapar pero tu podrías ser lo que estoy buscando - _Alan se le acercó descaradamente atrapándolo por la cintura y Harry creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de su marido_

- ¿Yo?

- Si, contigo podría dejar mi vida de don Juan y ser un amante fiel

- ¿Se te olvida que soy casado?

- No, pero tal parece que no te importaría irte conmigo y olvidar a tu marido

- Es posible - _Alan se iba acercando peligrosamente a Harry y el moreno no retrocedía, ni siquiera le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera verlos y al parecer esa era su intención, podía distinguir a __Zabini__ en la ventana, seguro se lo contaría a Draco, así que se dejó seducir, hacía mucho que no probaba los labios de alguien mas, aquel chico sabía besar, sus manos pronto empezaban a meterse bajo la ropa del moreno, aunque se preguntaba si realmente podría estar con otro que no fuera su marido, aquel desconocido llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de Potter, Harry no pudo __evitar gemir, pero era demasiado, ese chico avanzaba demasiado rápido para su gusto _- Alan… yo… detente - _El chico no hizo caso_ Para por favor¡¡¡déjame¡¡¡Bast…!!! _Pero antes de terminar la palabra el castaño fue alejado de él bruscamente, y ahora era golpeado por un rubio totalmente __furioso_¡¡Draco!!

- ¿¿¡Como te has atrevido a tocar algo que me pertenece, como te atreves a venir a mi casa a arrebatarme lo que es mío!?? Avada

- ¡No¡¡Draco no, por favor te lo ruego, no lo hagas, fue mi culpa, yo… yo no… yo quería!!

- ¡¡¡Querías burlarte de mi en mis propias narices¡¡Debería matarte pero no te daré el gusto pero este gusano lo pagará Avada Keda!!

- ¡¡¡No¡¡No te lo ruego, castígame golpéame hazme lo que quieres pero no quiero que mates a nadie nunca mas por favor, por favor!! _- Harry se interponía entre Alan y Draco en un intento de evitar otra muerte_ - Draco…- _El rubio haciendo gala de toda su voluntad renunció a matar a aquel chico que se desangraba en el piso, producto de los golpes que Draco le dio, pronto llegaron __aurores__ a los que el rubio dijo que ese maldito se había atrevido a sobrepasarse con Harry así que se lo llevaron, él se dirigió hacia su __automóvil ,__ le arrebató las llaves a su chofer y arrancó a gran velocidad_- ¡¿Que he hecho?! - _Se lamentó el moreno__La fiesta acabó casi en seguida, Harry dijo que se había tratado de una emergencia y Draco tuvo que irse, y que lo sucedido con Alan era tal como había dicho el rubio, por supuesto todos comprendieron admirando el gran amor que el rubio profesaba por su moreno_

_Pasaba mas de la tres y media noche y el rubio no regresaba, Harry esperaba de forma impaciente la llegada de su marido, ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa solo se quitó el saco y encima un albornoz por el frío, pensó mucho en lo sucedido, siempre había sentido una repulsión hacia Draco desde colegio, lo odió mas al verlo convertido en __mortífago__, pero se sintió dolido y como un objeto cuando Draco lo proclamó como su pareja sin su consentimiento, y luego aquellas cartas, había logrado albergar una pequeña esperanza de algún día librarse del rubio y reunirse con quien le escribía tan hermosas palabras de amor, estando con el rubio imaginaba que aquellas manos que lo tocaban pertenecían a su amor secreto su __amante sin rostro pero no podía negarse a si mismo cuanto le gustaban las caricias que su marido le prodigaba, los besos candentes que le daba, pero hasta donde le había llevado su deseo de… ¿venganza?, a dejarse seducir por otro, a dejarse besar y tocar por otro, a utilizar a otro para hacerle daño a Draco¿porque no podían ser iguales el chico que escribía las cartas al que es su marido si son la misma persona? _

_Al fin el motor del automóvil de Draco se escuchó llegar a alta velocidad que casi choca con los pilares de la puerta, Draco salió del auto y tuvo que ser sujetado por uno de los guardaespaldas estaba completamente borracho, Harry corrió hasta la puerta, hasta sujetar a su marido_

- Yo me encargo

- Si Señor - _Harry llevó a Draco hasta el dormitorio donde el rubio dormía, al menos parecía estar bien a parte de la borrachera, lo recostó en la cama y empezó a quitarle los calzados, y terminar de aflojar la corbata y quitarle la costosa camisa, paró en seco al ver la marca roja en el cuello de su marido, se sintió destrozado, Draco le había sido infiel, el rubio que estaba entre sueños jaló a Harry sobre él y lo besó, Harry trató de resistirse y __apartarce__ pero el rubio no se lo permitió, le acarició la espalda, delineó sus labios con sus dedos, y casi de inmediato quedó dormido_

_Después de unos segundos de mantenerse quieto sintiendo las caricias de su marido reaccionó al ver que había quedado dormido se incorporó y le quitó el cinturón y el pantalón, le cubrió con una manta, Harry se acostó a su lado y después de un rato se durmió._

_Los rayos solares entraban por la ventana, a duras penas abrió los ojos, los sentía hinchados, se dio cuenta que durmió con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Draco y su mano la había apoyado en su pecho, se retiró pensando cuan cansado se sentía, alguien llamó a la puerta, se colocó un albornoz y fue a ver quien era._

- Señor, Dobby le trajo el desayuno y algo para el Amo Malfoy

- Gracias Dobby, déjalo sobre la mesa

- ¿Harry Potter quiere que le prepare el baño señor?

- No Dobby, lo haré o mismo en mi habitación, gracias

- Si Señor - _En el instante en que Harry cerraba la puerta escuchó a Draco despertar, maldiciendo el dolor de cabeza, Harry se le acercó con la poción que __Dobby__ le había traído y se la dio, el rubio la sujeto y la bebió, Harry se dirigió a beber su café__Draco llamó al elfo doméstico que se encargaba de atenderlo exclusivamente a él_

- Llama al señor Blaise Zabini, dile que necesito verlo de inmediato

- Si amo - _Sin mas Draco se metió a la ducha, cuando salió Harry ya no estaba, seguramente se había marchado a su habitación, el rubio salió directo a su despacho y allí se encerró todo el día con __Zabini__, su inseparable amigo y abogado_

_Anocheció. Harry supuso que Draco estaba molesto, y que seguramente esa noche volvería a emborracharse y tampoco sería extraño que fuera a desquitarse con él, se puso el pantalón del pijama y encima su cómodo salto de cama y se recostó en su cama pero el rubio no apareció, a la mañana siguiente Harry lo encontró en el sillón de su despacho y al lado una botella vacía de whisky de fuego._

_Toda la semana el rubio se la había pasado bebiendo en su recámara, pero era un Malfoy, debía recomponerse y actuar como siempre, se levantó, entró a la regadera y disfrutó al sentir el agua deslizarse por su hermosa piel, una hora después Draco ingresó a la recámara de su esposo, fue hasta la cama y posó sus labios sobre los de Harry quien reaccionó y se apartó_

- ¡No!

- ¡No acepto que te me niegues!

- ¡Suéltame imbécil¡Te odio! - _Harry se levantó de su cama y se alejó del rubio_

- Lo sé, me odias tanto que prefieres acostarte con cualquiera - _Draco empezaba __a molestarse_

- ¡No¡Eso fue error, no iba a hacerlo!

- ¡¡No parecía que te negabas cuando ese imbécil metía sus manos en tu pantalón!!

- ¡Traté de detenerlo!

- ¡No te creo, me odias lo suficiente como para serme infiel en mi propia casa!

- ¡¡Y tú lo fuiste fuera ¿verdad?!!

- ¿Y porque no? Si mi esposo no me da lo que quiero es natural que lo busque en otro lado

- ¡¡Entonces adelante vete a buscar a quien sea que te haya hecho esa marca en el cuello, creí que al menos escogerías a alguien que cobrara caro pero el perfume al que olías era de lo mas corriente!!

- ¿¿¡Y crees tú que Alan es de los que cobran caro!??? Pues te comunico que te equivocaste al elegir, ese es un tipejo cualquier que solo le gusta conseguir chicos bonitos para su colección

- ¡Te digo que traté de detenerlo!

- ¡¡ Y como supongo que te fue imposible te hubieras dejado si yo no lo hubiera detenido, créeme que lo hubiera matado!!

- No lo dudo - _Dijo Harry con tristeza, abandonó su pose de defensa nuevamente gemía bajo el cuerpo del rubio, tal parece que su vida siempre sería_

_Como de costumbre los dos mantuvieron un sepulcral silencio en el automóvil mientras regresaban a la hacienda después de la infaltable fiesta, Draco mantenía la vista en la carretera y Harry a pesar que miraba por la ventana tenía el pensamiento perdido en algún lugar._

_Estacionó el auto y ambos ingresaron, Harry subió de inmediato a su habitación __ansioso de quitarse la odiosa corbata y esos zapatos, mientras tanto en el salón y mirando por la ventana._

_Draco volvía a servirse una copa de whisky la cual acabó rápidamente y subió hasta la habitación de Harry, lo buscó hasta que lo encontró en el balcón sentado en la baranda, sin zapatos, ni calcetines, tampoco el saco ni corbata, miraba la luna mientras sus cabellos bailaban al son de una suave brisa. Harry escuchó su puerta abrirse, ahí estaba quien se había autoproclamado su dueño._

_Entró al dormitorio y se paró frente a él esperando alguna orden, pero Draco lo mirada seriamente, como si lo estudiara, luego de unos segundos, fue desabrochando la camisa verde de Harry lentamente, botón por botón, al terminar caminó hasta quedar tras él, y fue jalando la camisa y dejarla tirada en el piso, acarició sus hombros, espalda, fue besando su cuello, sus brazos, las manos del rubio llegaron hasta los pectorales del moreno, acariciando y presionando los pezones mientras pegaba su cuerpo con el de Harry, su lengua degustaba su piel, sus labios besaban sus mejillas, Harry se dejaba hacer como todas las noches, le dejaba explorar cada centímetro de su piel, lo único que por lo general no le permitía era que lo besara en la boca, al menos desde aquel día que vio la marca en el cuello del rubio._

_El chico de ojos verdes cerró sus ojos, las caricias del rubio eran deliciosas, le gustaba sentirlo y se odiaba por ello ya que nunca se le permitió decidir el entregarse o negarse simplemente fue tomado desde aquella noche._

_El botón y el cierre de su pantalón fueron abiertos, la tela se deslizaba por sus piernas, Draco siempre se detenía a observarlo unos segundos, para contemplarlo, prácticamente se abalanzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, bajar hacia su vientre, jugar con su ombligo mientras sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas, los labios de Draco continuaron bajando besando el miembro de Harry a través de la tela del bóxer, Harry emitía gemidos sin reprimirse, y estos aumentaban al sentir su última prenda era retirada y entonces pudo sentir los labios de su marido rodeando su erección._

_Ahí estaba Harry Potter una vez mas desnudo jadeando y gimiendo en los brazos de su dueño, empezó a quitarle las prendas a Draco, él también lo iba tocando y lo iba besando por todo el cuerpo a excepción de su boca, por alguna razón esta noche se encontraba casi tan ansioso y excitado como el rubio pero ponía todo el autocontrol del que era capaz por mantener sus labios alejados de los del chico de ojos grises._

_Harry aún de pie tenía las manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio, respirando agitadamente mientras Draco le introducía sus dedos preparándolo, lamía su espalda alternando con pequeños mordiscos. Draco retiró sus dedos, y lo volteó para poder tenerlo frente a frente, pero antes que Draco hiciera algo Harry tomó el pene del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo, se arrodilló y su lengua empezó a recorrer __el miembro del chico de ojos claros por toda su extensión, masajeándolo con la lengua y luego con las manos, metió la erección del rubio en su boca, chupando, hasta llevarlo casi al límite pero el rubio lo detuvo, lo condujo hasta la cama y Harry iba a ponerse como siempre sobre la cama apoyado en sus manos y rodillas pero de nuevo el rubio lo detuvo_

- Quiero que esta vez me mires

_Y sin dar respuesta con palabras, Harry se acostó en la cama. Draco separó las piernas del moreno y volver a introducir sus dedos distendiéndolo unos segundos mas para luego sustituirlos por su miembro, Harry arqueó su espalda, la mezcla de dolor y placer lo enloquecían, su propia mano tomó su propia erección masturbándose casi al ritmo de las embestidas del rubio, pronto la mano de Draco se le unió._

_Draco detuvo las caricias al pene de su amante se puso completamente encima de Harry y arriesgando que Harry se tensara y dejara de participar en tan activamente lo besó, lamió sus labios y estos se abrieron, introdujo su lengua buscando su compañera quien lo recibió gustosa, al fin había accedido, los embates se reiniciaron mientras compartían mas besos. Sonoros gritos resonaron en el cuarto por parte de ambos chicos, el orgasmo les había llegado terriblemente fuerte._

_Draco se quedó sobre Harry, ambos agotados, a los pocos minutos el sueño los había vencido._

_El rubio despertó por la madrugada, todo permanecía oscuro, recordaba todo lo que pasó con Harry y para ser sincero había sido extraordinario considerando que se había acostado con la persona que lo llamaba __mortífago__, asesino, cobarde y que no tenía corazón y sin embargo esta vez había correspondido a sus besos con más pasión que antes._

_Harry dormía de costado dando la espalda al rubio y este tenía su pecho apegado al cuerpo de Harry, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver su figura, su mano se fue deslizando por su hombro, su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera, besó su hombro, Harry se hallaba dormido. Tomó su decisión._

_La luz del sol y el trino de algunas aves le indicaban que ya había amanecido a regañadientes empezó a desperezarse, estirándose como un felino, sin embargo sintió que no podía estirar sus manos con libertad y fue cuando notó que unas esposas apresaban sus muñecas a la cama y otras sus tobillos. __Trató de librarse cuando escuchó un ruido a su lado, parado ahí estaba Draco __Malfoy apuntándole con un arma de fuego, un revolver._

- Debo admitir que estos objetos muggles pueden resultar muy útiles… aunque hacen demasiado ruido para mi gusto, aunque no lo creas mi padre sabía manejar una de estas y me enseñó, me dijo que un día podrían serme de utilidad - _Draco dejó de apuntarlo y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama - _Sabes Potter hace mucho que no hablamos y no sé porque hoy tengo ganas de hacerlo sin discutir ni pelear ni maldecir y no estoy borracho si eso piensas… me preguntaste una vez como es que podía ser tan malditamente egoísta por pensar solo en mi, en lo que yo quiero sin importarme que otros tuvieran que sufrir o morir, que no tenía corazónDesde que nací fui criado para ser perfecto, sin importar que por conseguir esa perfección hiciera lo que sea y lo hice, fui Mortífago, fui un traidor para librarme de Azkabán, actué como un hombre arrepentido para dispuesto a enmendar cada uno de mis errores y que la gente crea que soy bueno, para poder recuperar y enaltecer de nuevo el pisoteado nombre de mi familia y lo hice, conseguí todo y solo me faltaba algo para lograr todo lo que he querido y eso siempre fuiste tú...

Fuiste el único que en verdad deseaba y el único que se me negaba a ser mi amigo, a ser mi compañero, a ser mi pareja, al recibir tu constante rechazo, escribir aquellos versos era la única forma de acercarme a ti sin tener que obligarte para que aceptaras algo de mi, por lo demás siempre tuve que forzarte, tomarte en contra de tu voluntad, violarte, todos creen que somos la pareja perfecta a excepción de ti claro está, no sabes cuanto deseaba tu amistad Potter, cuando crecimos ya no solo quería tu amistad, quería tu compañía que compartiéramos mas cosas, luego pasó aquello, la muerte de Dumbledore y desde entonces no volvimos a vernos hasta tres años mas tarde, estabas hecho todo un hombre, fuerte, valiente hermoso, entonces te desee mas que nunca y nuevamente fui rechazado cuando tus ojos me miraron con tanto odio y me apuntaste con tu varita dispuesto a matarme...

Aunque muchos digan que he conseguido todo, hay algo que me falta y que nunca podré conseguir, puedes estar orgulloso, me has vencido nuevamente Potter, solo pude obtener una pequeña parte de ti, yo lo quería todo, pero nunca lo conseguí, así que hasta aquí he llegado, al fin nos libraremos uno del otro… una última cosa, puedo asegurarte que hasta Draco Malfoy tiene corazón de otro modo no sangraría… adiós ángel de mis pesadillas…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - _Un fuerte grito llenó la habitación, un segundo después el sonido un disparo y al siguiente un cuerpo desplomándose sangrante caía al piso con una herida en el __pecho._

_Sus manos se liberaron y sin siquiera cubrirse fue hasta donde él había caído, tomó su pulso temeroso, lo sentía tan débil, corrió hasta la chimenea en busca de __Blaise__Zabini__, le dijo que era una emergencia, y de inmediato el chico apareció en la hacienda, haciendo lo posible por estabilizar a su amigo hasta poder llevarlo al Hospital._

_Caminaba por las calles en el callejón __Diagon__, hace tanto que no había visitado aquel lugar casi dos años, gente nueva caminaba por el lugar, no reconocía a nadie, pero si los negocios, mas tarde pasaría por la tienda de bromas de los hermanos __Weasly__, ahora prefería ver la tienda de __Quidditch__, después de un buen tiempo salió del lugar con unas cuantas revistas deportivas, catálogos y algunos otros artículos, gracias a que su cicatriz estaba cubierta por su pelo pasó desapercibido como héroe pero por su hermosa apariencia recibía mil y un piropos._

_Pasó por una elegante tienda de ropa, sabía que debía comprar al menos una buena túnica para la próxima reunión de ex-alumnos en __Hogwart__, después de mucho pensarlo y luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia había aceptado por fin volver._

_Para ser francos odiaba el momento de comprar ropa, esa calidad tan alta de costura le recordaba a los elegantes trajes que Malfoy usaba y que le hacía vestir. Tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar los momentos que vivió con el rubio desde que se conocieron, y entonces deseó tanto volver a tener otra oportunidad para conocerlo nuevamente esta vez sin insultos, sin palabras hirientes, sin chantajes, sin tener que ser enemigos __Lamentaba el que esa relación terminara de esa forma, el rubio había dicho que para obtener todo del moreno siempre debía forzarlo; sin embargo para Harry no era completamente así, deseaba que el Draco que veía por el día, fuera el mismo que el que lo buscaba por las noches, era a aquel chico frío y odioso del que no quería saber nada por ello en la cama era un trato distinto, fuera de ella ambos buscaban hacerse el mayor daño posible y herirse. Desgraciadamente todo empezó mal y así terminó._

_El mismo día que se marchó __Blaise__ y Ron que eran pareja y no así carcelero y prisionero como le había hecho creer le dijeron que Draco Malfoy había muerto a causa del disparo que él mismo se dio y entonces había decidido irse. Se quedó ahí sosteniendo una camisa verde que miraba sin poner realmente atención_

- Ese color te queda perfecto - _Una voz le sacó de su ensoñación_

- ¿Te parece? - _Volteó a ver a quien le hablaba y entonces sus esmeraldas chocaron con unos ojos claros, unos grises azulados únicos en el mundo, ese chico le sonreía coquetamente_

- Si, combina muy bien con tus ojos… - _Harry no supo que responder pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar siquiera ya que una joven mujer distrajo la atención del rubio indicándole que su orden estaba lista._

_Era él. Estaba seguro pero al parecer el otro chico no lo reconocía, compró la camisa sin siquiera medírsela y salió del lugar en busca del rubio, lo observó mientras el chico rubio entraba a una cafetería, estaba con vida y se veía mejor que nunca, seguramente Blaise había sido el responsable de fingir la muerte del rubio por ello le insistió a que sería él quien prepararía el funeral, luego de la ceremonia le apremió a que se marchara de inmediato y así lo hizo, pero ahora el rubio se veía como aquel que escribía aquellas cartas y versos, mas dócil, mas tranquilo, mas humano, tal vez ahora si podrían empezar de nuevo, llegar a ser primero amigos y ante esta idea Harry sonrió de nuevo._

_Mientras tanto dentro la cafetería, el rubio ordenó un delicioso café, también sonreía, lo había esperado ansiosamente, tuvo que persuadir a su amigo abogado para que convenciera a su pelirrojo esposo de que hablara con el chico de ojos verdes y traerlo de vuelta a Londres, tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas para convencer a Weasley de que amaba a Harry sinceramente, dejó su cargo de Ministro, vendió la hacienda, se dedicó a escribir libros siempre inspirados en un moreno de ojos verdes, lo que sea por conseguir nuevamente al héroe de todos los tiempos._

- Hasta que al fin regresas Harry, sabes que soy yo, piensas que no te recuerdo, pero te equivocas, ni un solo día he dejado de pensar en ti, veo que este tiempo que te he dado tregua te ha hecho bien pero cuídate Harry porque volverás a ser mío, te conquistaré y regresarás a mi lado muy pronto pero esta vez por tu propia voluntad, espero que recuerdes como bailar, porque en la fiesta de Hogwart no te librarás de mi…

**Fin**

**N/A: HOLA!!! ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO FIC QUE PUBLICO EN ESTE LUGAR, Y LES AGRADEZCO LA ACOGIDA, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN MI FIC "¿MIAU?" Y GRACIAS A QUIENES LA HAN CONSIDERADO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. UN ABRAZO CORDIAL, HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!**


End file.
